Fight for it
by isabellaxoxox
Summary: What should have happened with Stefan and Elena at the end of 3x17 Please review and let me know if I should make it a series!
1. Chapter 1

Elena stood in his room for five minutes without moving. _Did that really just happen? One day Stefan's bent on killing Klaus and hating me. The next he's giving up and in love with me?_ Elena didn't know what to do. Stefan had walked out of the room minutes ago explaining how much he would never stop loving her, and how she never gave up on him. Stefan had finally let his guard down. Elena began pacing the room and looking at the memories that every item held. She traced her fingers over his desk, the book cases, the chairs, and his journals. Before she could move anymore she heard feet coming up the stairs. "Elena?" Caroline called. Elena froze. Caroline couldn't see her reminiscing about her past with Stefan. She couldn't let people think she was emotionally weak. Caroline made her way into the room, "Hey, what are you doing in here?" _Loathing. Self loathing. "_Uh, I was just looking for the last of the stakes that Stefan couldn't find." "Oh, do you need some help?" Caroline asked. "No, I'm good. Thanks though" Elena replied as she faked a smile. "You don't have to hide it you know." "Hide what?" Elena said as she pretended to be confused. "You're confused. Everyone can see it. You love Damon." Elena felt all of the air leaving her stomach as she began to feel lightheaded. "You love Damon. Admit it." "I don't" Elena said while gritting her teeth. "Admit it! You so are!" "Okay! Yes! I do love Damon! But I am not **in **love with him. There's a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. I am **still** in love with Stefan" she replied reluctantly. "You do know that Stefan is still in the house right? He has super-vamp hearing. Plus, you were screaming so-" "So he heard everything. Big deal. He already knows I still love him. And I know he still loves me. " Caroline frowned, "Then why don't you go get him?" "Because it won't be the same!" Elena yelled as Caroline flinched. "It will never be the same! He bit me! And I forgave him, but he hasn't forgiven himself. Maybe I will end up with Damon." "You said it yourself Elena. It isn't the same. You will never love Damon the way you love Stefan. You may be confused and hurt but you won't. I'm almost positive you won't." Caroline said calmly. "Then what am I supposed to do?" Elena asked. "Fight for it."

Let me know if I should make this a series in the review! Team Stelena FTW!


	2. Chapter 2

Now before you guys freak out please know I am team Stelena all the way but I have to be fair! Remember 2+ reviews for another chapter

She saw Damon walking up the driveway when she began to panic. _Why the hell am I panicking? It's just Damon! Okay, who am I kidding. I can't look at him the same knowing how I feel about Stefan._ Elena turned around the corner to leave the boarding house when she ran into Stefan causing him to drop his glass of scotch. Luckily, his reflexes helped him grab it swiftly out of the air before it crashed onto Elena's feet. "Stefan. I am so sorry I didn't mean to-" "Don't worry about it. My scotch is fine" he replied with a genuine warm smile. Something she hadn't seen in a long time. They both stood there awkwardly until they heard Damon treading up the stairs. Elena pulled away from Stefan's stare to see a mostly healed Damon. "Elena." Damon said with a weak smile. "Damon" she replied as she enveloped him in a tight hug. "I was so worried about you" he said. "Don't worry. I'm fine." Elena could almost feel the literal tension in the hallway. The last time they had all been together alone was the morning before the ball. A night where Damon told her that he loved her, and she opened herself up to Stefan. "Well," Damon said as he pulled away from Elena, "I am gonna hit the shower and wash off the rest of the blood Barbie-Klaus left on me." He smiled and disappeared out of the hallway. Elena could see the pain in Stefan's eyes. Their eyes made contact and she felt butterflies in her stomach. They stood there for five minutes, their stare being the closest they had been to each other in a long time. Stefan turned to leave the hallway when Elena called out. "Stefan?" "Yeah Elena?" he responded all to eagerly. She was silent. To be honest she had no idea why she had even called him out in the first place. "Uh, um. Good night" she said as she quickly turned on her heels and raced out of the Salvatore house. Elena sped down the old roads and finally made it to her house before slamming the door behind her and sliding down it. Elena began to sob when she came into realization of how alone she was. Her parents, Jenna, Jeremy, Alaric, Stefan, nobody was with her anymore. They either died or had their own issues to work with. Elena mustered up the strength to pull herself up and head into the kitchen where the doors were closed._ These doors haven't been closed in months. Did I open them? I don't remember opening them._ Elena opened the doors in the kitchen to see Stefan cutting vegetables. "Stefan? What are you doing here?" "Jeremy told me that you liked chicken parmasean and it also happens that I am an amazing cook" he said as he smiled. " I figured if you're gonna dump me, you might as well know who you're dumping." Elena smiled for a moment before she felt an amazing amount of Déjà vu. _What the hell is going on?_ Elena's breath became shaky, "How are you- and you're wearing the same-" she began panting. She left the kitchen in a hurry and heard the doorbell ring. As soon as she opened the door Stefan kissed her and she smiled feeling another serious case of Déjà vu. "What is happening to me?" she said as she raced out the door to see herself talking to Stefan on the porch. "I can't lose the way I feel about you" she said. Tears began flooding to Elena's eyes and she saw Damon walking out the door. "It's done" he said before looking at Stefan who had an expression of pain and joy on his face. _Oh my gosh. What is happening? All of these things happened almost a year ago. Why am I reliving them?_ "Elena?" she heard Bonnie's voice call out. "Bonnie?" "Stefan grab her! Hurry we don't have much time." And with that Elena blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena opened her eyes to a blinding migraine, "Oh my gosh! Ah, oh my gosh it hurts!" Elena said as she covered her eyes and leaned forward on her stomach. "Ahh! My stomach! What is going on?" she said as grabbed her stomach. Elena laid back down on what she gathered was a bed. "Are you sure? It could be something else" she heard a voice whisper. "Positive, I've seen it happen before. And with all the crap with Alaric, it's a safe bet to say it's possible. _Stefan._ She thought to herself. _Where am I? And why the hell is Stefan here?_ Elena slowly opened her eyes to see herself in Bonnie's bedroom. _What time is it?_ Elena thought as she looked around the room to see light pouring into the pink, black, and white room. _I've always loved Bonnie's room. She always keeps it so neat. It's so cute and coordinated. Mine's just a big old mess of different colors and patterns._ She sat up in the bed to more pain in every bone of her body. "You're up" Stefan said as he and Bonnie both strode in. "What is going on? Why am I here?" Elena asked. "Have you been having any hallucinations lately Elena?" "No. Why?" Elena lied in response to Bonnie's questions. "Are you positive? You do know what hallucinations are, right?" Stefan asked. "Yes, Stefan" Elena snapped. Stefan flinched, but so little that nobody but Elena could ever notice. "Maybe you're just about to get your period then" Bonnie said. "What does this have to do with anything? Why am I even here?" "Back in the 1900's, your family went a bit crazy." "Crazy? Crazy how?" Elena asked. "Experimenting on themselves, trying to make themselves see things. They eventually went mad." Stefan said. "Wait, so that's why Alaric has been acting crazy?" Elena replied. "Partially. But we started seeing it in you. The ring from your ancestors was what made him go crazy. But you have the genes in you. People started hallucinating and eventually dying from all of the pain that came along with it" Stefan said. "That still doesn't explain why I'm here." "Well, I overheard you and Bonnie talking about how you've been getting so many cramps and headaches lately, so I kept a close eye out. After last night, I heard you crying in your car and so I followed you. I saw you talking to yourself and I got worried so I called Bonnie and filled her in on my ideas. One of the symptoms is being over emotional, hallucinations, severe pain, and well being a Gilbert" Stefan replied as he kept his eyes from meeting everything but Elena's eyes. "What makes you think I'm not just hurt? From you! We had a heart to heart last night and I realized just how alone I am! I have no family! Everyone is either insane or gone, Stefan! I'm not over emotional, I'm under pressure! Everybody around me has their own damn power! Whether, they're a witch, a vampire, or they can avoid death. I can't even protect myself against a vampire! And the more sad thing is I can't protect my heart. For some reason, last night, I got this idea in my head that we could go back to normal. But we can't we never will" Elena said as she stormed out of the room limping with Bonnie right on her heels. "What the hell is going on, Elena?" Bonnie asked. "You want to know what's going on? I'm giving up Bonnie! I'm done!" she said as she peeled out of the hallway. As Elena was about to open the door, Bonnie slammed it shut. "Elena, you're not stable by yourself right now. You need to stay here. " "But- I- I can't Bonnie. I- " Elena began to sob and fell to Bonnie's feet. She didn't even hear Stefan crying himself upstairs…


End file.
